


Something on Your Face

by J93



Series: RWBY Fics: Penny x Ruby [Nuts & Dolts] [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Ruby ‘helps’ Penny.





	Something on Your Face

After Ruby licked her fingers clean she washed her plate. Penny had brought back a chocolate cake from Ren and Nora’s. She cut it into small pieces and shared it between themselves. Penny took the precaution wrapping the rest in cling-film and hiding it at the back of their fridge.

Ruby shook her head. _What a rookie mistake. Like that’s going to stop me from having a midnight snack._ She watched Penny straighten her posture and fix her green bow.

She noticed Ruby watching her. She shyly smiled back at her.

Ruby pointed to her chin. “You have something on your face.” Penny froze and rubbed her the lower half of her face. Ruby walked over and pushed her hand away. “Oh, what do you know! It's me!”

The little redhead jumped forward and caught her girlfriend’s lips by surprise. After a few seconds, Ruby relieved her and giggled her way out the room, leaving Penny standing there in a daze with an almighty blush.

“Admit it,” Ruby called from the next room over. “You liked it.”

Penny crossed her arms and pouted. “No, I did not! _Hick!_ ” The hiccup was audible throughout the apartment as was Ruby’s laughter that followed suite.


End file.
